Mi vida eres tú
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — SasuSaku: La vida no es vida si tú me faltas, porque no puedo ver el mundo sin tus ojos, ni respirar el aire sin tu aroma, ni besar la felicidad sin tus labios, la vida no es vida si tú me faltas... porque mi vida eres tú.


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Mi vida eres tú_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **SasuSaku - Semi-OoC - AU - One-Shot - Romance - Drama

* * *

**Summary: **La vida no es vida si tú me faltas, porque no puedo ver el mundo sin tus ojos, ni respirar el aire sin tu aroma, ni besar la felicidad sin tus labios, la vida no es vida si tú me faltas, porque: Mi vida eres tú, Sasuke... Sakura.

·

**Mι**** vι****dα**** eres tú  
**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

—**L**isto —se sienta enfrente, en una silla— Bueno, creo que primero que nada, me tengo que presentar… ¿no? Ok, me llamo Sakura Haruno y pues… yo estudio medicina. Adoro la medicina, es la única forma en que puedo ayudar en algo en este mundo, esa es la magia de la medicina. Je, mi padre quería que fuera ingeniera o cosas MUY matemáticas, igual, la medicina lleva las matemáticas, pero la medicina tiene… un… no sé qué, pero me encanta —ríe.

—Trabajo como enfermera en un conocido hospital, después de la escuela me voy a trabajar y llego… ¡muerta! Aún no sé cómo sigo de pie y grabándome a mí misma.

Como tus sentimientos cambian tan rápido, les diré el por qué me grabo a mí misma éste día: Me voy a morir, lo acabo de saber hoy y esto es lo primero que pensé. Es… es una sensación rara grabándote a ti mismo, porque sé que cuando lo vean yo ya estaré muerta.

Ahora que lo pienso, sólo tengo diecinueve años y no es… ¡nada! Sólo diecinueve años, pero fueron los mejores, con subidas y bajadas, pero así es la vida.

Mi vida fue "normal", mi madre era ama de casa y mi papá siempre estaba de viaje —suspira— Creo que mi vida no fue tan emocionante.

Pero me acuerdo de algo, de mi primer novio a los trece años, fue tan lindo y divertido. Aún recuerdo su nombre, se llamaba Naruto, era hiperactivo y muy decidido, admiraba su actitud, la envidiaba, yo era o no sé si soy, muy desconfiada.

Y mi primer beso de "piquito" fue con él, estábamos en el cine y yo estaba muy nerviosa, estábamos tan juntos y sentía que mi rostro estaba ardiendo. Bueno, él se volteó y me miro de una forma tierna y se acercó a mí, yo me quedé atónita por un momento, porque ya sabía lo que iba a hacer y me acerqué y… ¡PAM! Mi primer besito —ríe.

—Y mi verdadero beso, el apasionado —ríe nerviosa— Fue a los quince años, casi dieciséis, mi novio de ese tiempo se llamaba Gaara, era un chico demasiado serio, pero aún así era una persona tierna y romántica y no puedo negar que… ¡Extremadamente apasionado! Y guapo —ríe— El beso fue cuando se despidió de mí después de una gran fiesta, gracias a Dios que no nos besamos en la fiesta, estaría muy nerviosa, y Gaara lo sabía, por eso se espero.

A mi padre nunca le he contado de mis novios, le he dicho que tengo, pero no los detalles, como los besos… Bueno, estábamos enfrente de mi casa, muy noche, como las dos y media de la mañana y susurrábamos. Primero nos abrazamos, luego nos miramos a los ojos y vi en sus ojos aguamarina que estaban llenos de pasión, en ese momento intuí que ya era el momento.

Se acerco a mí, primero el besito y luego nos chupamos los labios con salvajismo y en un instante, su lengua estaba en mi boca… ¡Qué sensación! Fue tan genial y único.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos, él de su forma seria y yo tan apenada, y lo único que puede decir fue: "Adiós, que duermas bien" Y dentro de esas palabras tenían tantas emociones, él ya a besado así a sus demás novias, pero yo no, él besaba como un experto y me pregunto ¿Cómo habré estado yo?… Mi novio me mataría si escuchara esto.

Y llegamos hasta los diecinueve años, el presente, entré a la universidad y mis mejores amigas son Ino Yamanaka, una chica muy atractiva y coqueta, son de esas que cambian de novio a cada semana… ¡o menos!... me dijo que lo menos que ha durado con un novio fue ¡Cinco minutos!

Y Hinata Hyuga, todo lo contrario a Ino, es una chica muy linda y… ¡ué cuerpo! La envidio, y… ¿adivinen qué?... su novio, con el que ha durado como un año es ¡Naruto! Y él, ni siquiera se acuerda de mí, bueno, es otro tema.

Y he dejado lo mejor para el final, mi novio, a la persona que más amo en este mundo, que ni se compara con mis ex novios, él es muy serio, arrogante, posesivo, orgulloso, pero me encanta su actitud, me gusta que sea posesivo, no deja que ni me pongan un dedo encima, pero es tan excitante.

Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, es un chico demasiado inteligente y perspicaz, todo tiene que ser a su manera. Él es el chico más guapo y popular de toda la universidad… ¡Toda!

A tenido varias novias, lo sé, y una de ellas fue con Ino, y —suelta una carcajada— Sólo duraron cinco minutos. Para él yo no existía, pero yo, ¡Yo estaba muerta por él!

Ni se sabía mi nombre ni nada, yo siempre atenta a lo que sea, si necesitaba un lápiz, las respuestas de un examen (nunca lo ayudé en eso) O por un simple rasguño, ahí estaba yo. Qué vergüenza, debió estar arto de mí y eso que no sabía cómo me llamo.

Y cuando supo mi "existencia" Fue cuando estábamos en una fiesta, él tenía a su novia Karin… Siempre la odié, era tan… fea, infiel, era la peor de todas. **(N/A: **Yo no odio a Karin, Sakura sí.**)**

Bueno, estábamos en una gran fiesta y hubo un corto circuito en la ciudad y todas las casas de la calle se quedaron sin luz, contando donde era la fiesta. Yo desde pequeña hasta esta edad —ríe apenada— le he temido a la oscuridad y cuando la luz se fue de repente, lo primero que hice fue gritar y buscar a alguna persona con quien estar.

Como yo estaba a lado de Hinata, abracé a la persona que estaba a lado mío, sentía su cuerpo diferente, duro y fuerte, algo me decía que no era Hinata, pero el miedo y el calor de esa persona hacía que no me despegara de su cuerpo.

Enterré mi cara a su cuello, inhalando ese olor tan esquicito que me embriagaba, todos estaba en silencio o algunos susurrando y los susurros aumentaban mi temor, estaba a punto de llorar porque rebeldes lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Junté más su cuerpo al mío, me quería sentir segura y esa persona lo hacía, el temor se disminuía cuando unas manos acariciaban mi mejilla y mis ojos.

Y la luz vino de nuevo, abrí los ojos y siento que fue el momento que estuve más roja en toda mi vida; levanté la mirada y me quedé en shock, aún abrazando su cuerpo, sus ojos oscuros me veían a MÍ y yo a él, toda apenada y nerviosa, pero saben qué… el temor se había ido.

Nos vimos a los ojos por un enorme momento o eso creí yo, ya que en verdad fueron segundos, y como lo había imaginado, su forma de mirar a los ojos a alguien es arrebatadora, me quitaba el aliento.

Y en un instante sentí que alguien me despegaba de él, en ese momento sentí que me faltaba algo en el pecho, estaba vació, una gran burbuja de puro aire y soledad, ahí sentí que estaba separándome de algo tan valioso, miré sus ojos que cada vez estaban más alejados y en mi pecho, donde ocupaba espacio mi corazón no había nada.

Y no puedo negar que ese hombre, Sasuke Uchiha, me había robado el corazón…

« ¡Maldita zorra!... —un sonido seco y fuerte sonó en el lugar y el dolor no tardó en salir—. ¡¿Qué haces con mi Sasuke-kun?!

Fue el golpe más duro que he sentido, esa bofetada sí que dolió y no crean que no me iba a defender…

« ¡Idiota!... ¡¿Qué te crees tú para golpearme así?! —no estaba molesta por el golpe, estaba molesta porque dijo que era "su" Sasuke-kun, me recordaba que para él yo no existía, que no era nada y me sentía sola, aunque tuviera familia y amigos, me sentía sola, él era mi vida cuando se robó mi corazón, era suya plenamente.

Y con toda mi ira y tristeza juntada en mi puño, la dirigí a su cara y salió volando, me desahogué. Todos se quedaron atónitos y sorprendidos por mi fuerza. Yo tardé un momento en captar lo que había hecho y me sonrojé y estaba muy apenada por lo que le hice.

Me acerqué a ella para auxiliarla, su boca estaba rota y sangrando y estaba al borde de desmayarse, pero se lo merecía… ¿no?

Después de ese accidente, decidí irme de la fiesta. Llegué a mi casa, yo vivía con Hinata e Ino. Me acosté en mi cama y me relajé. Pero… no pude dormir, sólo pensaba en Sasuke.

Pero al final me dormí…

Y me despertaron mis amigas que ya habían regresado de la fiesta.

« Sakura, Sakura… alguien quiere hablar contigo —me decía la dulce voz de Hinata.

« Sí, será mejor que no lo hagas esperar, está en la puerta —dijo Ino con picardía.

Me levanté de golpe y les pregunté quién era e insistían que no debía de saberlo, ok, salí de mi cuarto, no me importó como me veía, tenía mucho sueño.

Bajé las escaleras y cuando lo vi en la entrada de la puerta me quede roja, y muy nerviosa, yo en pijama y… ¡Sabe Dios como debe estar mi cara y mi pelo!

« ¿Sasuke-kun? —lo único que pude decir y que al fin pude decir.

« Hmph, hola...

« Sakura Haruno —me presenté con una sonrisa y sonrojada, claro.

« Bien, Sakura, sólo quería verte —les juro que pensé que quería regresarme algo que olvidé en la fiesta, algo típico (ríe)… Pero recapacité lo que me acaba de decir y me quedé sorprendida… ¿Quería verme?... ¡¿A mí?!... ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

No pude decir nada, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que me dijo

« Sakura, no te conozco ni nada, pero…—cuando vi un leve sonrojo en su rostro me imaginé algo que para una chica como yo, era imposible.

¿Habrá sentido lo mismo que yo?... ¿Se habrá enamorado de mí, como yo de él? Y esas dudas aún siguen de pie, aunque Sasuke sea mi novio, nunca he hablado a fondo de este momento, que si cuando me vio o no sé, haya sentido que una llama se encendió como a mí, pero sé que ahora Sasuke-kun me ama con locura.

« ¿Querías verme? —pregunté con nerviosismo.

« Sí —dijo cortante, como de costumbre—. Sakura, ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo? —se acercó a mí un poco, me puse más nerviosa, sí que es alto. Él me miraba a los ojos sin ningún problema, pero para mí, era un desafío soportar esa mirada penetrante.

« ¡Claro que sí! —grité muy emocionada, Sasuke-kun me estaba invitando a salir y obvio que no lo iba a dejar. Era el mejor momento de mi vida.

« Ok, mañana vengo por ti en la tarde —dobla su cabeza hacia mí, sus labios se acercaron a mi mejilla y sus delicados y suaves labios se juntaron en mi piel… ¡Yo estaba ardiendo! De seguro Sasuke se quemó sus labios por mi roja cara.

Y se fue, así como llegó, directo y rápido—se le escapa una carcajada— Recuerdo que tardé varios minutos en comprender lo que me acababa de pasar.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres.

« ¡Me invitó a salir!... ¡Sasuke Uchiha me invitó a salir! —grité a los cuatro vientos y ahora que me pongo a pensar —se ríe. ¿Y si Sasuke-kun sigue cerca de mi casa y yo gritando como loca? Pero así soy.

« ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó exaltada Ino.

« ¡Sasuke-kun me invitó a salir! —estaba tan llena de felicidad y emoción. Al principio, Sasuke-kun sólo me gustaba por su atractivo y un poco su actitud. Pero cuando estuve tan cerca de él en ese momento, siento que realmente me enamoré, una nueva sensación, no como las demás, si no una tan… única y romántica, pura felicidad. Sasuke-kun invitándome a salir fue algo tan maravilloso.

En la cita que tuvimos me vestí lo más hermosa posible, una mini falda negra y una blusa verde. Vino por mí y salimos primero al cine. Los dos juntos y él… ¡Era tan confiado!... es la primera cita y ya me abrazaba como si fuera suya, acercaba su rostro al mío y nos besábamos.

Después del cine fuimos a caminar por el parque, platicábamos de cualquier cosa o más bien yo sólo hablaba, y entre tanta plática me atreví a preguntarle…

« ¿Por qué querías verme? —pregunté nerviosa y sonrojada.

« Hmph… porque digamos que me interesaste —dijo con picardía.

Yo sólo me limité a sonreír, me pregunto si en verdad es por eso o por otra cosa…

Y otra vez, un lindo beso.

Y así estuvimos saliendo por varios días, pero me acuerdo que cada vez que lo veía, me preguntaba, ¿cuándo me va a preguntar si quiero ser su novia? ¿Ya somos novios? Ya que al parecer, era una "amiga" más de Sasuke. Pero ese ansiado día por fin llegó.

Estábamos los dos en mi casa, Ino salió con su novio, Hinata con Naruto, por lo tanto la casa estaba sola, era de noche y los dos estábamos viendo una película de terror en mi sofá, con unas palomitas y una que otra bebida alcohólica o eso creo, porque ya no tenía conciencia de lo que hacíamos, sólo sé que fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido en mi vida, el calor y la pasión era tan excitante e inolvidable, esa noche fui totalmente suya. Y en la cama, con una delicada cobija que cubría nuestro cuerpo desnudo levantó su cara cuando me abrazaba, yo le daba la espalda y se recargó sobre mi cuello, su cálida respiración pasaba por mi oído y me despertó.

« Sakura —susurró sensualmente.

« ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? —pregunté con un poco de sueño, bueno, en verdad mucho.

« ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca me lo iba a preguntar, esa propuesta fue tan emocionante que hizo que me despertará de la nada y mi felicidad se expresaba con la enorme sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro.

« ¡Claro! —Grité lo más emocionada posible, me encimé a él y le llene de besos en la cara a mi amado Sasuke-kun.

« Te amo —me dijo de la nada, directo y cortante, nunca me había dicho que me amaba, pero mi corazón saltaba de emoción al oír esas dos palabritas que saben a gloria: "Te amo" Ese te amo lo sentí tan real y profundo, mis lágrimas salían solas… yo amaba tanto a Sasuke-kun… ¡Lo amo!

« ¡Yo también, Sasuke-kun!... ¡Te amo! »

Fue un momento tan mágico. Padres, si están viendo este video —ríe sonrojada— Qué pena, pero por fin entendí ahí que es el verdadero amor, él es con la persona que quiero vivir lo que me resta de vida… —suspira— Que es poco… Sasuke-kun es la persona que más he amado en mi vida, me doy cuenta ahora, que mi vida pasada no es nada, comparada con él, mi vida con él era tan… mágica, hasta llegué a pensar que _Mi vida eres tú_, Sasuke-kun, yo quería casarme contigo, tener una familia y… morir juntos, para estar otra vez juntos en el nuevo mundo que nos espera, pero la vida no siempre te da frutos o deja de dártelos… No les he dicho mi enfermedad, ya estoy empezando a llorar. Tengo un tumor cerebral, digamos que del cien porciento, ya tengo el cuarenta y cinco. Y sólo me queda una semana para vivir. Pero como ya había dicho, éste video debe estar escondido en mi cuarto hasta que alguien lo encuentre después de mi muerte. Ésta sensación de que ven éste video y yo ya esté muerta es muy extraña.

En mis diecinueve años nunca los he vivido al máximo, pero ahora que estoy en ésta situación, la desperdicié quería hacer tantas cosas, tenía metas y sueños. Ser una gran y conocida doctora, descubrir más de la especie humana y las curas. Y mi sueño más preciado era casarme contigo, Sasuke-kun. Tengo un consejo para mi familia y las personas que vean éste video.

¡Vivan la vida! Porque sólo es un instante, pensamos que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no es cierto, es sólo un instante lo que vivimos, un instante en el espacio, en el mundo, un instante en el corazón de la persona que amamos.

Adiós, recuerden que siempre los amé. Quizás no esté con ustedes en persona, pero espero que me guarden en el corazón, como yo a ustedes en mi último segundo.

Mamá, gracias por amarme, cuidarme, por soportarme en todos los problemas, nunca te lo voy a poder pagar, me hiciste lo que soy y por eso te agradezco de por vida.

Papá, tú siempre me has hecho reflexionar y pensar antes de actuar, preocuparme por los demás y ser tan inteligente, gracias por cuidarme, amarme, ¡Gracias!

Ino y Hinata, mis buenas amigas de confianza, las amo, ustedes siempre estuvieron a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Nos divertimos como nunca en nuestra vidas jóvenes, son únicas.

Y Sasuke-kun, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que me has hecho hacer y sentir. Te lo digo de verdad cuando me refiero a que tú eres diferente a los demás, tus ojos hicieron que me perdiera, tus labios me conquistaron y tu amor me hacía enloquecer. Fuiste mi verdadero amor, que no se compara con las demás, ya que tú eras una nueva sensación, me preocupaba por ti, te amo. Eres todo para mí Sasuke-kun, las lágrimas que saltan de mis ojos expresan la tristeza de separarme de ti…

Hasta que un día, ambos otra vez estemos juntos, en otro sentido, en otra sensación, en otro mundo, pero siempre nos amaremos de la misma forma… con locura. Te espero mi verdadero amor, estaré impaciente por tu llegada. Porque en mi nuevo hogar lo único que haré será pensar en ti. Y mis lágrimas y sonrisa de felicidad saldrán de mi blanco rostro, al ver tus ojos de nuevo, de perderme en ellos otra vez y de sentirme viva… de nuevo.

_La vida no es vida si tu me faltas, porque no puedo ver el mundo sin tus ojos, ni respirar el aire sin tu aroma, ni besar la felicidad sin tus labios, la vida no es vida si tu me faltas y si tu me faltas me alejas de la vida por que sin ti moriría al no estar cerca de mi. Piensa en mi vida, sólo por ti existo, por ti vivo, por ti muero mi bella flor._

_Porque…_

**"**_**Mi vida eres tú"**_

--

"_Te amo… _

—_y apaga la televisión_—

…_Sakura"

* * *

_

**Notas de Kazu:**

**E**spero que les haya gustado o que por lo menos hayan entendido la última parte n.n. Bueno, además de romántico también mi propósito de este Fic era influenciar un mensaje que es que vivan la vida como si se acabara mañana, sólo se vive una vez y hay que hacer hasta lo imposible.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
